Maybe this is Love?
by Elvenwannabe
Summary: After the death of Asuma, Kurenai is left pregnat with his child. Shikamaru steps up to help her out, but after a while he slowly starts to fall for her. Will she reject him? Or will she take him with open arms? Read and find out. Rated M for Adult theme.


A/N: Go ahead…sue me… but I couldn't help but write this. It's going to be a one-shot, so don't freak out guys. And yes…there is going to be lemons, so if you're not of age… : P don't read this. XD Anyways, enjoy the weird-dom of me not being able to sleep. Oh and one other thing…I don't normally write stuff like this…so if after you read this, maybe tell me how I did? *puppy-dog eyes*

Disclaimer : I don't own anything from the world of Naruto, if I did then Kakashi and Asuma wouldn't have died in the series! And Sasuke would've have died during the exams. .;;

The lazy genius Shikamaru and his former teacher's girlfriend, Kurenai were living together shortly after the death of Asuma in Kurenai's apartment. Aside from Kurenai's protests, Shikamaru insisted that he stay with her so he could help her out in any way possible.

He knew full well he couldn't face Asuma if anything happened to Kurenai or her baby. Just thinking about it made even his head hurt. _'This is so troublesome…why did I put myself in this position again?' _ He glances over at a sleeping 3 months pregnant Kurenai on her bed from the door way and a small smile makes its way on his lips.

Shikamaru was never really picky about the kind of girl he wanted to be with. Sure, there were girls throughout his life that he could easily ask out, Temari, Ino, Hinata, and if he really wanted to push it…maybe even Saskura. But it would be too much of a pain to even consider any of them for even a date.

So, why was he starting to have fuzzy feelings for Kurenai? She was much older than him, already knocked up with someone else's kid, and on top of all of it…she was his sensei's lover. It would just feel wrong and just too weird if they started something together. But on the other hand…who else is going to take care of her with Asuma gone? Everyone else was just too busy to even bother to help her. But he of all people…wanted to help her.

His thinking was placed at an end by Kurenai sitting up in her bed and noticing him standing in the door way. Shikamaru shook his head a little walked into Kurenai's room and sat next to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder as he gave her a look of concern.

"Something wrong Kurenai Sensei? You seem to be sweating a lot when you go to bed and when you wake up." He asked her as he took out a small cloth that was already on the night stand next to the bed, and placed it on her forehead.

She sighed softly as her eyes closed for a few moments, then reopened them to a worried Shikamaru. "I'm fine Shikamaru…you don't have to help me…really. I can take care of myself."

He chuckled softly and shook his head at her. "That isn't going to convince me to leave your side Sensei. Your pregnant and have next to no one to make sure your kid is okay. Besides…,"he gave him a knowing look and sighed softly under his breath,"Asuma wanted me to look after you for him. I don't mind it…it's an honor really."

Kurenai smiled softly at him as he spoke to her. He reminded her of Asuma so much, that if it were for a few minor physical appearances of his, she would have mistaken Shikamaru for Asuma. It was sorta…strange in a way, but nice at the same time. It was like she had a home away from home whenever she was around Shikamaru. She looked into his eyes a little longer than she should have, and he looked back at her with the same look…of searching…for something…or someone.

Both of them looking for someone or something they both wanted. For Kurenai, it was Asuma; for Shikamaru it was girl that had that special something. Rather they knew it or not…it was right in front them. Shikamaru tried to be bold and slowly leaned forward towards Kurenai's lips. Kurenai slowly did the same towards his, her breath caught in her throat.

Shikamaru's free hand that wasn't on the cloth on Kurenai's forehead slides up the side of her body ghostly, sending shivers up and down Kurenai's body. His hand cups the bottom of her chin as their lips touch each other softly. They both close their eyes for a few moments, being caught in the moment they wouldn't noticed that somehow Shikamaru's other hand threw the cloth and instead placed it on Kurenai's waist. A soft groan left her mouth as Shikamaru pulled her closer to him. They broke the kiss slowly as a haze covered their eyes. Then Kurenai turned her head and looked down.

"W-We shouldn't…it…wouldn't be right…." She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes shut tight as small hot salty tears fell down her pale cheeks. It was harder than she thought to get over Asuma. She missed him so much…even if it's to drown her pain with Shikamaru.

He sighed and nodded understanding what she meant. As much as he hated it, he couldn't push her to do something that she didn't want to do. Shikamaru kissed Kurenai's tears from her cheeks and laid her down back on the bed.

"Just try to rest some more Kurenai. I'll be in the other room if you need me." He sighed softly and slowly got up from her bed rubbing the back of his head, but paused when Kurenai stopped him by taking his hand. He looked back at her with a concerned look.

She looked up to him with pleading eyes. "Please…just…stay here with me? I…don't want to be left alone anymore." Kurenai swallowed her pride, knowing what she was about to ask was something she was dreading, even its something that she knew she needed. "Lay with me…please?"

Shikamaru bit his lower lip looking at the door way then back to Kurenai. "You sure that's a wise idea? I…don't wanna do anything that might be harmful to you or your child…" She nodded understanding what he was trying to say. "I'm sure Shikamaru." He took a deep breath letting go of her hand, and took off his green vest along with his pants leaving him in his boxers and fishnet shirt.

Kurenai tried her best not to blush, but failed and smiled looking the other way. Shikamaru noticed and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before he lay on top of the bed with her and chuckled softly. "I didn't think you would still blush Kurenai." He said in a teaslying matter as he smirked over at her.

She smiled shyly at him and nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah…Asuma and I only did that type of thing once. I have to admit….there's a part of me where I wish we could have done more together, but that's never going to happen." Kurenai took a deep breath and glances over at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked back at her eyes seeing the yearning and pain there. It was heart breaking to him. Although it wasn't his fault for dying while fighting the Akasuki, Asuma was needed now more than ever. But Shikamaru knew that he had to try his best to fill in Asuma shoes while looking after Kurenai.

"I know I'm not Asuma Kurenai, but I can do something that he didn't have the chance to do; and that's being there for you…even if it means helping you get some tension out." A slight color of pink went across his cheeks as he thought about what he said to her, as Kurenai blushed and smiled as well.

"Shikamaru…you-"Before she could finish, a pair of lips went over her own to silence her. Shocked and completely surprised at what was happening to her, she didn't do anything. Shikamaru smiling in the kiss and slowly crawled over her as he placed his legs on either side of Kurenai's body.

He slowly opens his mouth, slipping his tongue over her lips. Kurenai shyly opens her mouth for Shikamaru as he licks the inside of her mouth. A soft moan filled Kurenai's mouth as Shikamaru softly sucked on her tongue.

Slowly trying his luck, Shikamaru slid his left hand down Kurenai's body and stops at the hem of her cloth skirt. He slides it off slowly making Kurenai blush and grips him tightly on the arm. He breaks their kiss and looks down at her. Kurenai nods slowly blushing more to the unasked question as she feels her whole body heat up from her waist down.

After Shikamaru slides off her underwear and smiled down at her as he spreads her legs a little. A small shiver went down Kurenai's back as she felt Shikamaru's tongue going up the inside of her leg. Shikamaru grinned down at her as untied his black hair and took off Kurenai's shirt off. He stared down at her as he took in the beautiful sight of her pale firm breasts. "_No wonder Asuma loved her so much…not only does she have a good personality that isn't so troublesome, but she has a beautiful body." _

Kurenai blushed slightly, as she saw Shikamaru stare down at her for a short period of time and watched a playful smile slowly go across his lips as his right hand trailed up her body and circled around her left breast. A low moan leaves her lips as suddenly feels Shikamaru's tongue trailing up and down her firm nipple. "ahh…Shika…Shikamaru…." She moaned lowly breathing steadily fast as she felt her arousal rising quicker than she thought.

Taking his boxer's off, Shikamaru trails his tongue from Kurenai's breasts to her neck and whispered in her ear with a grin. "You want it?" He licks the top of her ear to tease her and looked into her eyes.

She reaches out and places her hands around his neck, runs her fingers in his hair and smiled up at him. He took it as a yes and positioned himself at her wet entrance. Shikamaru moaned in her ear as he slipped himself inside her. Wrapping her legs around his waist and Shikamaru's hands at her waist, they rotated their hips to get a better angle of each other's body's.

Shikamaru started to thrust his hips slowly at first so he wouldn't hurt Kurenai, but started to pick up speed as he felt her gripping his sides and felt her hips pushing back harder. He then picked her up from her ass and pushed his hard member towards her entrance harder and faster than what he was when they first began. After the first hard push, he found that he hit her G-spot that made Kurenai seeing stars and moan out loudly from the pleasure that she was receiving from him.

Panting and moaning from thrust after thrust from Shikamaru, made Kurenai go closer to the edge and towards her climax. "Damn it Shikamaru! Ahh!" Kurenai blushes and screams out from the orgasm washing over her as she threw her head back, which gave Shikamaru a perfect view of her firm breasts. As Kurenai gripped tighter onto Shikamaru, he leaned down and licked between her breasts to the bottom of her neck.

A loud groan left his lips as he felt his own climax coming as well. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Grabbing her firm ass in his hands, he moaned out loudly as he felt his cum leave him and go into her. If it weren't for the fact that Kurenai was already pregnant, then he would have been able to be the father of one of her children. Panting heavily as the rode out their climaxes, Shikamaru soon rolled over next to her and smiled from the love making they had just done. Kurenai tried to get her breathing back to normal as she laid there next to him.

She glances over to him with a small smile and reached out for his hand. Shikamaru smiled in return and held her hand. "…What now?" Kurenai asked with a questioning look in her eyes. Shikamaru took a deep breath and smiled wider at her. "Well…it looks like you're going to have to get used to me being round here more often. Rather you like it or not…I'm going to be the father of your child. Even if the child isn't really mine." He placed his free hand up before she could ask why. "And I'm not doing it just because Asuma asked me to…it s because well…as troublesome as it…I have feelings for you Kurenai." He stroked her cheek softly with the back of his hand and lightly placed a kiss on her lips.

Kurenai smiled after she kissed Shikamaru and sighed softly. "I know…and after what we just did…I-I…I think I have feelings for you as well Shikamaru." Hearing those words from her lips made he have a small cocky smile. "So..is it safe to say we are in love Kurenai?" He asked her with raised eye brows. She laughs softly. "No…not just yet…but I think we could get there in time."

"Good. Then I'm moving in with you. I don't want you to ever be alone here…or ever." He goes over to her belly and lightly kisses it. "Besides…the little squirt is gonna need to know a dad, right?" He grins.

That made Kurenai laugh. "Yes, I suppose so."

~The End~

A/n: o.o;; Erm…yeah…that's it guys. Sorry if it wasn't as good as some of you guys like it. But this idea just wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it! . Anyways, hope you all liked it and please don't forget to R & R ! 3 -Elvenwannabe. : )


End file.
